Tri Fire
by Kaiolas
Summary: what happens a when a new coach comes in and takes over the Bladebreakers. Tyson not to pleased but whats up with Kai? Who knows. first fic RR.note: I do have paragraphs but when its upload they all dissapear and crap together. Its ture ask my friends
1. New Leader

-1(NOTE: I have revised this serious with, get this, PARAGRAPHS yes I have a new computer that will allow me to put paragraphs in. Non of the content from original chapters will be touched except for grammer spelling etc etc etc. And new chap will be soon I hope. So enjoy and please read it now that's it fixed )

ok hi this is my first fic so yay. i have the whole story figured out i just have to wright it. Also my author name is supposed to be Kaiolas instead of Kiaolas but its being a bitch and won't let me change. Damn them to hell! oh and my Kai. I love him so. sigh well enjoy.

FactsAgesKai 15 Tala 15Hilary 14Hiro 19 Anna (OC) 15 Tyson 14Daichi 13 Rei 15Max 14Kenny 14 Third Season Clothes

Disclaimer I do not own beyblade or Kai or Tala (crying) and all you get if you sue me is a chip, a half full can of pop and my science homework so yah you dont want that. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tri Fire New Leader**

"I've called a meeting to tell you that you will have a new coach coming to help you shape up for the World Championships." Announced Hiro to the BladeBreakers. "They will be coming tomorrow. I want you to treat them with the same respect you treat me. Though I think you guys will have more of a problem than they will." "What! We don't need a new coach! We have all the skills we need! Why do we a have to follow orders from a guy we don't know?" spat Tyson through a mouth full of food. Everyone leaning back as not to get sprayed by flying food particles. "It will be good for you. Learn some knew skills and get ready for the Championships. Trust me if you can survive this, you can survive anything." replied Hiro. "How do you know?" Tyson shot back. "Because I've trained with them many times before. I don't want anymore argument about this." Tyson was just furious and went back to his food. "I think it will be good." everyone looked down the table to Kai. "It gives a chance to face something new and help some of us shape up to standards for the Tournament." said Kai looking at Tyson who was stuffing his face full of food. "HEY! Whats that supposed to mean?" flustered Tyson. But Kai just went to his room.

The next day they were all out in the yard of Tyson's house waiting for what they least expected. Tyson was complaining to any one that would listen; which meant nobody. Hilary was trying to shut him up, Max and Rei were talking about bladeing, Kenny was analyzing some data and Kai was leaning against the wall in his usual pose. Hiro was pacing up and down checking his watch. Just then Grandpa came around the corner. "There's some here for you Hiro. And I must say its someone I haven't seen in along time." "Excellent." said Hiro and followed Grandpa to the front. Meanwhile the team had stopped there conversations and now were looking and waiting to see who would come around the corner. Hiro came around the corner talking to a person in a black, ankle length cloak with the hood up. It seemed quite odd, for it was the start of summer and the temperatures were reaching up to 25oc. (Considering all of except Kenny and Hilary were in pants. and Daichi in what ever little pants-short things.) The person put down a heavy pack and hugged Hiro. Then the two of the walked over to where the BladeBreakers stood.

"Gather round team." called Hiro, "I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. Everyone this is Anna." With that she pulled down her hood to reveal a 15 year-old girl. Her eyes were the colour of blood and had a hint of silver in them. Her hair was mid back length and covered half of her beautiful face. Her hair was as black as black could get with electric blue streaks running down the length. Be hind the cloak she wore black and silver basketball shoes, black, baggy cargo shorts that were guys and were about a size and a half to big so the elastic of her boxers showed. They were held up by a black leather belt with a dragon head clasp. And she wore a black T-shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Her arms were very muscular for a girl without looking scary. "A girl?" said Tyson.

Something in Kai's eyes flashed as the girls named was mention and now was at full attention. "Anna this is..." "I think I know." Anna said cutting Hiro short. Her voice was calming and sweet with a bit of an edge. "Let me see you must be Kenny and Dizzi the computer experts?" "Thats right sister." said Dizzi. "You must be Rei. The White Tigers are resourceful people your lucky to have been apart of them." "You know the White Tigers?" stammered Rei, amazed by what he just heard. "Yep, I trained up there for about six of mouths. Learned quite abit. Ah, you must be Max. Your mother said to say hello to you. You looked just as she told me." Max dumb struck managed to say "You know my Mom? She never mentioned you." "Well I her asked not to, or to any one else for that matter. I also spent time with Judy improving my skills and doing some test dealing with the power I have. You must be Daichi. The mountains are very beautiful from where you come from. And Tyson, I haven't seen you in a long time. Yep, I use to train with your brother. You were probably to little to remember, though I remember you." "You trained with my brother. Why didn't you tell us you knew her and that she was a girl?" asked Tyson. "I did tell you guys that I trained with them. Plus I didn't want you to under estimate her. It may not look like it but Anna here can pack quite a punch." Tyson just stood there with a confused, angered look on his face. "You must be Hilary. Keeping Tyson in check isn't an easy job." inquired Anna. "No its not." responded Hilary with a smile. "And then there's the mighty Kai."

The two of them looked at each other deep in the eyes. Only for a second and looked away before any on could notice.

"Ok. Lets get started." Anna quickly said and walked back over to her pack taking off her mantel. She folded it up and laid it on her pack, then pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She also untied the black scarf from around her waist and re-tied it around her neck. "What no remark to Kai?" yelled Tyson as she was doing this. Anna looked liked she had not even heard him and was tightening her gloves and tekko (arm guard) when she shot back in a hard, Kai like voice. "Hold your tounge. What is to you if I say anything to Kai or not. It is none of your business so keep out. From know on I want you to keep your mouth shut. I am here to shape you guys up. You make think these drills and exercises are hard but trust me they will improve your skills greatly. I will play against all of your strength and weaknesses. Your probably going to hate me but it doesn't matter I'm used to it. Any questions?" All of them just stared at here not wanting to say anything. Tyson stood with his mouth gaping looking at her in anger. "All right then. First off I want to see how your skill level is individually. I want to face each of you in good old beyblade battle. So I would like to introduce my blade to you; this is Dranzer BlueFire." she said pulling out her blade. It was a black blade (what a surprise) with silver triangles that looked like talons when spun. In the center was a picture of a blue phoenix that look exactly like Kai's Dranzer but a different colour. "Who wants to go first." "I will and I'll beat you." jumped Tyson at the challenge. "Lets see what you got." responded Anna

"Take your place at the beydish." called Max. Tyson taking out his launcher and blade. Anna took out her launcher that looked more like a gun. Tyson looked at it trying to remember where he'd seen it before "Little present from Tala."Anna said noticing Tyson who just got more angry. "I won't go easy on you." sneered Tyson."I don't want you to and a can't promise I'll show you mercy. Ready! Call it!" replied Anna. Max did as he was told, "Three, Two, One! LET IT RIP!" With that the two bitbeast were released. Tyson made the first move hurdling to ward Dranzer BlueFire. It looked for a sec that the battle was over, but a the last second Anna pulled away quicker than a flash of lighting. This did not help Tyson's temper. But little did he know that this was part of Anna's plan to get him as angered a possible.

"You fight with emotion. That is good but you need to learn how to channel it in to your blade." mocked Anna. Then she closed her eyes and thought of a memory that made her want to destroy what ever she could. Opening her eyes she attacked, not giving Tyson any time to react. She hit him so hard that it was going to knock him out of the dish if she didn't come from the other side to keep him in the game. "That was a little taste of my power. That was only about 10 of it. When using emotion in a battle you must condense it into what ever your doing. Channel all of your strength into one thing. Whether it be beybladeing or a punch to a foe. Now to finish it!" Once again she closed her eyes and thought of a memory worse than the one before. "Go, Dranzer! BlueFire!" From the center of her blade a giant, blue phoenix rose straight into the air and towered down the group. It swooped down directly at Dragoon. It was over. Tyson's blade was sent flying out of the beydish. Almost hitting Rei who was five feet away. Tyson just stood there dazed. Anna on the other hand was down one knee not even breathing hard with her eyes closed. The rest of the team looked at her. She stood up and turned to them. "That was less than 50 of what I can accomplish. Tyson your to hot head and a loose cannon. With a bit of focus you can achieve at least 70 more power. So, who's next?" "I'll go." Rei said stepping up to the dish.

"Let It Rip!" The blades spun from there launchers and circled the dish. Anna soon found a flaw in Rei's attacks. "Your good Rei. You have wondrous speed and power but you waist too much energy running and not enough in your actual attacks. This battle is over!" With that she knocked Rei's blade clear out of the dish.

Next Max tried his hand at the new opponent. Once again he too was defeated with Anna saying that his defence was good but he lacked in the attack. Daichi didn't last 30 seconds when his blade was shot off at high speeds. Last was the captain of the BladeBreakers himself. Kai.

They walked up to the dish and when the call was heard the two phoenixes flew at each other. Not soon after both bit beasts were out and ready to play. They looked like old friends having a fun scuffle. Then they got down to business. At top speed and strength they shot at each other. This was definitely a battle to prove something. "You have skills I must say." complemented Kai. "Why thank you. Your not bad yourself but this has to end. Go for it! Full power!" retorted Anna. "As you wish. Go Dranzer! Give her all you got!"

They both summoned up all the strength they could mange and sent it in one, spectacular, last attack. From opposite ends of the dish the two great birds flew straight at one another. When they collided there was a great explosion and a huge dust cloud. When the dust finally settled the outcome was shocked the team. It was a tie and both Kai and Anna were down on the ground exhausted. Hiro ran over to Anna to see if she was all right and Rei to Kai. After a couple minuets both of them where on there feet, weary but ok. "That was a hell of a battle guys." said Max. "Sure didn't hold back. It seems like you guys new each others moves and could sense them before they were made. Amazing for two people that just met." Little did they know that they did know each others moves. And it wasn't the first they had kicked it off in a dish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- oooo! I wonder whats going to happen. Well of course I know I wrote the thing didnt I! well thats the start of my first fic. I hope you like it. many more chapters to come along. I'll try hard to get them out. bye bye for now (evil laugh)(cough) XX R R Please Kaiolas


	2. Old Friends

-1Well Iam back. So enjoy this one. this is a bad chapter but it says alot. oh but it so cute and tyson gets the crap knocked out of him. oops don't want to give it away.

Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade or Kai or Tala (crying) and all you get if you sue me is a chip, a half full can of pop and my science homework so yah you dont want that. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Old****Friends**

"Looks like you guys had quite a work out." said Grandpa as the BladeBreakers and Anna came in all woozy. "I like they way you guys look." continued Grandpa, "Shows your working hard. It's good for you." "What good is it if I can't even open my eyes?" retorted Tyson. "After a few days you'll get use to it." remarked Hiro, "So Anna where you staying while your in town?" "Well I thought I would see if I could stay with an old friend. If not probably camp out somewhere. Besides it's going to be beautiful tonight." "Why don't you stay here? Everyone else is staying and I don't want you out alone, even if it is you." He said in a tone that was not a question. Anna just chuckled. She had seen Hiro's tough guy act many times before and never once fell for it, and she wasn't going to start now. "It's all right Hiro I'll be fine, besides I don't want to be intruding. I can take care of myself." "Oh, no your not intruding." Tyson snickered under his breath. But Anna heard him and gave him a glare that was just as dangerous as Kai's if not more. That shut him up.

"Nonsense. Besides I all ready set up your bed. So looks like your staying." Hiro responded with a devilish smile. "Fine. I'll stay." said Anna glaring at him "But if I feel like I'm intruding I'm out. And if I can help around the house just let me know." "Can we stop talking and get some food!" irrupted Tyson rudely. "I'm starving and going to collapse of exostion! Whats for dinner?"

After a dinner of what ever they could find the group decided just to hang out. Anna, Rei and a few others had showers. Now they were all just lounging a round doing different stuff. Rei and Hiro were playing a very intense game of Chinese Checkers. Max was reading, Tyson, Daichi and Hilary where arguing over something and Kai was sitting against the wall arms crossed, and eyes close. Usual Kai thing. Anna was taking Dranzer BlueFire a part and tuning him up. Kenny walked over "Hey what are you doing?" " I like to give a once over after some serious battles. You know check for broken or cracked parts, clean the dirt off of it so it runs good. Stuff like that." responded Anna. "Dranzer BlueFire is a little more advanced than the blades people use these days. The parts I have will probably come out in the next couple of months. By then I'll get some new ones and the cycle of parts goes on." Kenny just sat there with his jaw open looking at the parts had laid out from her blade. Finally he managed to say, "How'd you get these?" Anna just carried on as if it was no big, but to Kenny this was like finding the Holy Grail. "Well I've done a lot of testing for different Beyblade manufacturers. So I get parts all the time. Mainly to see how they work out side a Lab. Test with different conditions, terrains, bladers, power levels all that. Hmm." She was flipping over her attack ring , wiping it down then started reassembling her blade. She carefully put each part together with care but secure enough that it wouldn't come a part. Her hands working skillfully till Dranzer BlueFire was back together. All the while Kenny was watching her as if it was his dad teaching him how to fish.

When she was done she stretched and got up putting Dranzer BlueFire in its pouch attached to her pants. Everyone else in the room had gotten bored with what there were doing and were too getting up trying to get the feeling back into there legs. "I'm bored!" wined Tyson "What time is it?" Max looked at his watch "9:20." he answered. Hiro stood up and said, "You guys should get some sleep. If you think your tired now just wait for tomorrow when you train and are tired but then you'll be sleepy from today. Then your really screwed. All right off too bed." So everyone got up and headed too the room they were sleeping in.

The beds where layed out. Tyson had the bed closes to the door with Max opting out for the bed next to Tyson with Daichi beside him. Next came Kenny then Rei then Kai. A little ways from the boys, Anna and Hilary had there beds with Anna closes to the door leading outside. She had insisted that she sleep there saying that it would be to cold and she didn't want Hilary to catch something because she needed her help controlling Tyson. So the girls went to change into there pjs in a separate room the boys changed in the main room.

When the girls came back they found Tyson hitting everyone in the room with pillows trying to start a pillow fight. But really he was just pissing everyone off. Eventually Max and Daichi joined the outbreak soon Kenny gave in along with Rei. Kai however looked as smug as ever. But he looked up as Anna passed him. Hilary just rolled her eyes at the boys and went and sat on her bed. (oh I should of mentioned this. If you watch Beyblade (I hope you do if your reading this) the beds are like the ones that are just mat thingys on the floor with bedding on top. You know what I'm talking about if not email me.) She took out her brush and started brushing her hair.

Anna put Dranzer BlueFire by her pillow and watched the guys in there foolish game. But deep inside she wanted to join them but at the same time she didn't want to show them her fun side. To try and keep the tough image.

Soon the pillow fight got out of control and a couple pillows got shot in the girls direction hitting the both of them. "Hey watch it you bakas we told you were not playing!" cried Hilary. Tyson just stuck out his tounge and replied, " Oh Yah, whatcha going to do about it?" "ERR Tyson!" Anna just put a hand on Hilary's shoulder and whispered, "Let me handle this." All of a sudden two pillows flew across the room hitting Tyson square in the face with enough force to knock him over. Hilary started howling with laughter. Anna snickered and grinned looking very pleased with herself. The boys fell on the ground laughing. Even Kai gave a little snicker. Tyson on the other hand was not amused and sat up fuming. He then lept at Anna just when Hiro walked in. Tyson didn't care that she was a girl and was very confident that he was going to wipe her out. But in one swift, quick movement she moved out of the way. Tyson not realizing what happened did a pretty hard face plant. "Whats going on here!" roared Hiro. "She hit me with a pillow then tripped me." Yelled Tyson. Anna on the other looked at with a calm expression. But it was the calm before the storm. "First thing I didn't touch you." She just exploded and started pounding Tyson with words. "Second I hope this will teach you to respect personal space. Hilary and I told you we didn't want to play. Then you throw a pillow at us. When we ask you to go away you just tanghted us more. So ideally you got what was coming to you." Now a normal boy would have just shut his mouth and apologized. but this is Tyson, and just for the sake of the story, was stupid enough to say. "Well I'm sorry I interrupted your little Tea party. What where you doing, sharing stories about guys you..."

That was a mistake. Anna snapped she picked him up by the collar of his pjs and pinned him against the wall. You could see the terror in his eyes as his feet dangled a few inches of the ground. "You my friend are a big mouth, idiotic, scum bag that blades like a monkey. Oops sorry thats an insult to monkeys. And you will pay for that remark. Gimme a reason not to punch your head off." Anna said through gritted teeth. Her beautiful eyes were filled with rage.

First everyone just stood there partly amazed at the strength Anna had and scared that she was going to hurt them if they approached. But they soon realized they had to get her off Tyson before she killed him. Surprisingly Kai was the first to act grabbing Anna under the arms pulling her backs wards. Hiro rushed forward prying her hands off his brother. Rei helped Kai and the rest rushed to Tyson who was now on the ground catching his breath. Mean while Anna was fighting to get free of her restrainers grip. But Kai wasn't going to let go easily. "Rei let go I got it from here." With that he pulled her over and opened the door, with a little difficulty, and dragged his captive outside.

Once out side he slammed her against the wall and pinned her so she couldn't move. "Calm down. Anna you have to chill. Look at me." he said trying to calm her down. She just looked at the ground. There was now way she was going to explain herself to him."Look at me!" With out loosening up his grip Kai took one hand and raised Anna's head to look at him. Being forced to look, Anna's deep blood eyes met with the Kai's firey red ones and at once she calmed down. Kai could see the sadness in her eyes and felt remorse thinking off what her life must have been like.

Anna just looked at him. "Are you calm?" Kai asked. She nodded but he didn't let up on his hold. "Now thats not how a lady should act," he commented with a smile, "I thought a lady was always polite and courteous." She managed to give him a weak smile. "Though I don't remember you being very lady like." he continued. His voice was gentle and soothing. She was speechless. Then swiftly Anna just collapsed, with Kai letting her go but catching her before she hit the ground. Slowly he brought her down till they were both sitting. "I'm sorry," she said after a long while, "I don't know what came over me. I guess I'm just a little stressed about some stuff that has gone lately." "It's all right. I'm sorry too for leaving you. It's just that I needed to get out and..." Anna put her hand to his lips to stop him talking. "It's Ok I understand. I'm not angry I know you had to get out. I was praying that you got away all right." He could only smile at her. Anna had all ways understood him. All he could do was give her a hug. She in return was happy for it. It felt like nothing had changed between them. With that single hug the both of them felt as if the world was taken' off there shoulders.

Reluctantly they let go which was lucky because at that second Rei stuck out his head looking for them. So the both of them went back inside.

When they walked in Hilary was standing over Tyson with a angry sorta pleased look. Tyson was still on his ass with Kenny, Max and Daichi standing around and Hiro had his arms crossed with an upset look. Before anyone could say something, "Tyson I'm really sorry that I lost my temper. I should of had better control. I hope your all right." Anna apologized. Tyson being the ass that he is, acknowledge the apologize with, "You should be sorry you could of killed me. And..." but a look from Hiro changed his mind about what he was going to say. "And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said what I said." Hiro unfolded his arms and said "Good were all good. Tyson I hoped that taught you a lesson about teasing Anna. Anna try to keep your temper, how hard it may be, under control. Now shake hands and go to bed." Anna walked over to Tyson who got up and shook hands.

Then everyone went to bed not knowing what would happen in the next few days. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well end of chapie2. I know it sucked but hey it gets better I promise. R R Kaiolas


	3. Test Of Endurence

-1HI im back in chap. its a good one so enjoy.

Disclaimer I do not own beyblade or Kai or Tala (crying) and all you get if you sue me is a chip, a half full can of pop and my science homework so yah you dont want that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Test of Endurance**

After the events of the night before the team slept peacefully. All of them where as tired as the dead.

Anna though got up way before anyone and went to the store that she could find at 6:20 in the morning. None the less she found one.There she bought some food and headed back.

When she got back Grandpa and Kai where up. Kai went for a walk and Grandpa ran around with his shirt off trying to sneak up on her when she wasn't paying attention. After about the 50 th time though she took one of the bukutos(wooden sword) and snuck up on him scaring the heck out of him and waking up Hiro. Anna was standing over Grandpa, who was on his knees clutching his heart, laughing her gutts out, when Hiro came out. When he saw them and heard what happened he too started laughing. Nothing had changed.

After the little fun Anna went back to focus on breakfast. She decided to make pancakes, with bacon and juice. She would get them up at 8:00, if they weren't already up, for breakfast and start training at 9:15. But by 7:30 they where, physically, up if not a wake. All where up that is except Tyson. Rei just laughed when Anna asked where he was "He sleeps like the dead. It takes quite a bit to wake him up. I don't think you'll be able to get him up." "Oh we'll just see about that." smirked Anna About five minuets later Tyson came running out of his room scared of his mind. "Th-theres a hood p-person in my room! I-its death coming t-to get me!" Tyson stammered frightened, "Its g-got a sword and-and..." At that point 'death' walked in the door. It sheathed its sword on its back and pulled down it hood. "RUN! It will eat our souls!" cried Tyson and hid behind Kenny. Everyone else just stood there looking at Tyson. Anna stood there laughing at her alarm clock joke to wake up Tyson. The room just erupted with laughter. Tyson just stood confused. "Good now we can have breakfast." said Anna walking over to dish up the food. "That was not funny." huffed Tyson as he excepted a plate of flap jacks from Anna. Daichi barley able to speak through laughing said, "Are you kidding that was hilarious. I f I had 5 bucks..." "Thats enough, eat your breakfast you'll need your strength. Is everyone good?" she asked as everyone was digging to their food. "We start at 9:15. I'll be back before then." "Aren't you going to eat?" Hiro asked. She just smiled, "I ate earlier. I just need to go out for a bit. I promised a friend I would deliver something to him the next time I was in town. I'll be back in soon." Without waiting for a response she turned on her heel and left.

The rest went on with there breakfast but Kai got was worried. He had been around her most of the morning and hadn't seen her take a bite of anything.

At 8:45 Anna came back and the gang where finishing up the dishes. "How come I have to wash?" complained Tyson. "How come Kai or Anna don't have to help?" Just as Anna walked in the room. "For starters I made breakfast and Kai was up way before any of you. So don't skimp. Remember you have to eat off of these later. We almost ready to start? When your ready head outside. You don't need you blades. Come on Kai, help me set up." Anna said. And to every ones amazement Kai followed her freely with out question. As they left everyone just watched. They where all wondering the same question; but said nothing.

When they came out side six stumps about 5 feet high where lined up as well as some bamboo posts. They all gathered as Anna gave them a briefing about the days events. "For you blade to be strong you yourself have to be strong. You need to know how to hold your ground and keep you balance during a ferice attack. You also need endurance. The longer you can stick it out the better chance you'll have to win. Any questions?" "Whats with the stumps and stuff?" asked Daichi. "Ah, that brings us to our first test. Balance. To test this you will be standing on those bamboo poles that are fastened into the ground. We will see how long you can go and who the last person standing will be. I will also be doing this. Every thing you do I will do it with you so don't think I'm making it hard for you guys and I just watch you suffer. Get up on the posts and we'll get started.

They all climbed up on top of the posts; many of them had to take a few attempts before actually getting up. Swaying and leaning trying to keep there balances as best the could. There was really only space for one foot which made it that much harder. Anna jumped up with no problem what so ever and stood there watching the rest struggle. Rei of course had no problem getting up or keeping balance. Kai was leaning a little bit but was pretty much fine. Max was having a little trouble but stuck it out the best he could. Tyson and Daichi took a good minute to get up and find there balance. Once everyone was up Anna gave the rest of the instructions, "Ok. We all balanced? I'll keep time of how long you are able to stay up. If you fall just sit on the side and watch the others. Any questions?" "Do we get lunch after wards?" asked Tyson bending over trying to recover from talking which broke his concentration. "You bet." "Lets do this!" shouted Tyson, nearly falling him off his post. So they all stood on the posts. a few of them leaning this way and that trying to keep there balance. Not even 10 minutes in Tyson fell off on to his ass. Daichi laughed so hard that he to fell off. The rest of them managed to keep up on the poles. After a about half an hour Max stepped down just in time before his legs gave out. Rei, Kai and Anna were left. The rest of the team stood of to the side and watched to see who could stick it out the longest. They soon started placing bets on the winner.

After about an hour and 10 min Kai gave up, "Good job Kai." congratulated Max. "So how long do you think they can stay up there?" "Anna's not going to step off any time soon. She can go for hours; even days if she has to." Said Kai. The rest of them looked at him in amazement. "And how would you know that?" asked Tyson. "I've seen it first hand. And before you ask yes, I have met Anna before. Along time before." Kai said it so calmly it scared them.

"Hey Rei," shouted Anna from her post, "you could probably stay up hear all day couldn't you?" "Yep." Rei shouted back. "I think we're done hear you can step down Rei." The two of them jumped off the bamboo poles landing softly on the ground Their legs nearly giving way. The two of them supported each other as they walked up to the group. "Well you all did fairly well. Theres some work that could be done, but for mainly greens you did ok." Anna found herself staring at a few puzzled faces. "What are greens? Some type of food?" asked Tyson. "Green is meant when someone whether an animal or person is knew at something. Like a horse being rid for the first or second time we call it a green horse. Just go with me on this. Now I want to do one more thing before lunch." "Aw, you said we got lunch." "I know, I know. I just want to know if you can climb those stumps." She pointed to the 5 feet high stumps. Tyson just looked as if he was going to die.

"I promise on my blade that we will have lunch after wards. Alright up the stumps. Rei you first." instructed Anna. Rei just took a couple of running steps and leaped in the air like a deer and landed on top of the stump. He turned around and said "Was that good?" Anna smiled, she was relived she had someone as fit as Rei to help motivate the team into doing this. "Awesome Rei. Kai you next."

The team watched intently as Kai stepped beside and Anna and said "Alright. Haven't done this in a while." He took a good run at it and jumped up and landed heavily on the stump but stayed up. He stood up and looked at them. The rest of them had a shocked face on. Even Rei looked at him funny. Anna on the other hand looked quite amused. "Not bad, for an old timer." The rest of the team just looked confused. "Next up Max. Do your best."

Max looked hard and long at the log until he broke out into a full out sprint. He jumped as high as he could but was a little short. He managed to grab on to the top and pull himself up though. "Daichi go." Daichi ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He jumped up and too, graded on to the top and pulled himself up. Now it was Tyson's turn. Ran at it with all his might and jumped. He managed to grab the top of it but lost his grip trying to pull himself up. "Nice try Tyson, but it looks like you need to work on your upper body strength. Alright time for lunch.

"Hey you haven't done it!" protested Tyson. "You think I couldn't do it?" asked Anna. "I don't know prove it." "Fine. I will." Anna strode up to the stump and stood right beside it. She crouched low and sprang up into the air landing lightly on the stump. "That good enough for you?" she asked looking down at Tyson with a smile. Tyson just stomped off to lunch. The rest of them found their own way to get off the stumps. Anna, Kai and Rei all just jumped straight off. Max sorta sat down and slid off the stump. Daichi hung from the edge, trying to lower himself before he let go. All of them fallowed Tyson inside. "Hey dudes! How's it shaking? Working hard?" asked Grandpa as they entered. "You guys ready for lunch?" asked Hiro coming into the room. "Hey Hiro? That wall outside is nine feet right?" asked Anna. "Yah, why?" "Just remembering that its nine feet not ten. Why not just make it ten feet?" Anna asked. Hiro just laughed and replied, "Because they knew some one like you would wonder." "Haha. Just eat your lunch."

After lunch of soup and sandwiches made by Grandpa (which everyone hardly ate) they headed back to the yard. Anna had gone out before them and had pushed one of the 5 foot stumps up by the wall. She answered there question before they even asked, "The 5 foot stump was a warm up for this. All you have to do is jump on top of this wall and your done for the day. Lets get started." She turned around and leapted up on top of the wall and looked down at there surprised faces, "Who wants to go first?" Rei stepped up and took a couple of steps and lept with ease on to the wall. Next Kai had a go. He ran a little then jumped up on the wall. He looked very cunning with his scarf flying behind him. He walked along the wall to where Rei was. Max took a good long run and was almost able to grab the top but his fingers slipped. Anna graded him by the wrist and hoisted up saying, "Nice try. Next time crouched down lower. You'll get more power. Daichi, your turn."

Daichi ran as fast as he could and jumped as high as possible but could not reach the top. He tried several times until giving up. There was no way he could do this. This did not impress Tyson much and he was going to tell her. "Hey this isn't fair. There's no way in hell that Daichi can get up there. This is unfair." "I just asked you to do this Tyson I didn't ask you if you thought it was fair. Its more than just trying to get up the wall. So get your ass up hear."

"NO! I will not do this. Ever since you got here you acted as your slave drivers! Your doing this out of your own amusement! Then you show off to what you can do and we can't. And what is this with you and Kai? A team tells everything because we trust each other." He screamed at her. She just looked down at him staring him straight in the eye. She was not going to let this snot nose kid tell her what she should be. With one leap she jumped off the wall and landed a foot away from Tyson.

"Your mouth runs a little too often. You should learn to keep it shut once in awhile." The rest of the team followed Anna down off the wall. Kai was worried what this conflict could lead too. "And you know nothing of me. You also have no business in Kai's and mine knowledge of each other." She yelled back.

Tyson had enough. He was going to finish this, "Know what you are? Your just a spoiled brat. Why don't you go run to daddy. I bet he can bye you something nice."

That was the last straw. Anna was shaking with furry. Kai could sense this and interrupted, "Tyson thats enough drop it." Tyson looked at him in discuss and spat back, "NO! I will not drop this. If I'm supposed to listen to this bitch I want to know I can trust her." --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- End of chap. Next one is awesome so stick around to find out. R R Kaiolas


	4. 4 Fairy Tale of the Past

-1Hi again, sad chapter. dont cry. have fun.

Disclaimer I do not own beyblade or Kai or Tala (crying) and all you get if you sue me is a chip, a half full can of pop and my science homework so yah you dont want that.

**Fairy Tale of the Past **

"You know nothing." They all looked at Anna, "You know nothing of my life or who I am. You don't know the pain I have suffered and will continue to suffer." "Enlighten us then." said Tyson in a little tune. "Anna you don't have to do this. It's not worth it. Just drop it." said Kai putting a hand on her shoulder. "No this must be finished now. Alright Tyson you want to hear my tale of fantasy? I'll tell you.

"My family was a high class family. Had a mansion, horses and pets galore. I had everything. There was my mother Dawn, my father Luke, my brother Kyle and me. We were happy living in Russia. Both my mother and father were into beybladeing. They owned the whole bladeing industry at one point. My brother was a great blader, 3 years older than me and was just starting to teach me.

"One day my grandfather came to purpose an offer to my parents. He wanted to send me and Kyle to a new bladeing school in Moscow. It was owned by an old time friend of his. Voltaire." She paused to see the reactions on the peoples faces; and then continued.

"My grandfather and Voltaire grew up together and became business partners. So naturally my father and Kai's father grew up together and we where neighbors. In turn we spent a lot of time with the Hiwatari. So naturally Kai and I became close. Being the same age and all. Kai too was just learning to blade. So he and I would go out and practice under the eye of my brother. Life was good. I couldn't ask for anything more. Until that night.

"I was 5 and my parents had denied allowance for my brother and I to go to the school. My grandfather was furious. He said they were making a mistake and would pay for there stupidy later. I didn't know what to think. My grandfather said to me that Kai was going to this school and I thought that was a good thing. Yet my parents thought it was a bad thing. But Kyle reassured me that it was the best.

"The next day we had a party. I don't know what it was for, we had a lot of parties and they where all the same. I think it was some project my dad and Kai's dad was working on. All I knew was that Kai was going to be there. It was the usual. Adults talked and said we were a cute couple. Then my Kyle and Tara came up..."

"Hold up who's Tara?" interrupted Daichi. "Well that's not my answer to give" "Who's is it then?" "It's Kai"s." Everyone looked at Kai intently. He just shrugged and said "She was my sister. Thats all I will say and I don't want any questions." The team turned there attention back to Anna.

"As I was saying. Kyle and Tara came up to us and each handed us a box. They said it was a little present to help us improve our bladeing skills. We tore open the package quickly to see what they had given us. Inside Kai's was a launcher, rip chord and a blade with a red phoenix in the middle My was the same but with a blue phoenix on the blade. These of course was Dranzer and Dranzer BlueFire. We were so excited. We had our own blades and plus we had a bitbeast. Plus these blades where our older siblings'.

"After the party we went our separate ways.

"That night was a terrible one. I remember my brother in my bedroom with me reading me a bedtime story. We heard a loud bang sound. Kyle went to go see what it was and told me to stay in my room. I didn't however and went in search of my parents. I first looked into there room. On the floor I found father on the floor covered in blood. I yelled his name and he lifted his head with the strength he had left and said 'Run Anna. Get out of here. Go find Kai.' Then his head dropped. Not to be raised again.

"I ran down the hall screaming for mother and Kyle. I past the bathroom and something caught my eye. So I doubled back to find my mother. But she was no longer my mother. Her head was in the bathtub which was full of water. I tried to wake her up but I couldn't. My last hope was Kyle. I ran all over trying to find him. I went back to my room to find him lying bloody and beatened on the floor. I went to him to see if he was still alive. He looked up at me. 'Run. You have to run.' he whisper. 'I'm not leaving without you.' At that moment I could feel the air getting hotter. Smoke was filling the room. I moved from his side to grab Dranzer BlueFire and went straight back. He kept telling me over and over to leave but I wasn't leaving him for anything.

"A dark figured appeared in the door way. I readied my blade to shoot at anything that entered. But before I could launch, a hand grab me and carried me away from Kyle. I kicked and screamed but I could not get back to him. All I could see was flames. The figure carrying me put me on my feet and told me to walk. That was a mistake because a ran back through the flames to Kyle. For some reason I did not get burned. Dranzer was protecting me as I went. But I could not find him. The figure found me and picked me up and wasn't going to let go. We weaved through the incinerating house. We finally made it outside and I saw that the figure was my grandfather. From that moment I knew what had happened.

"The Hiwataris did not come out to join us. Instead only Kai and Voltaire stood outside. Kai's home also burning. We stayed close together in fear that we where going to be separated as we had been from our families. But in the morning we were taken to different places by our grandfathers.

"I stayed with my grandfather for a month and then I was taken to the Abby. I was told that here I would become the ultimate, beyblade fighting machine. Through bladeing my brother would always be a live. This I knew was a shit load of crap. I didn't want to be here and would have rather died at that point. At the Abby I was given my own room. Some tests were done on me to see what group I would be put in. I was a fucking lab rat to them. After about a month of test and practice I was put with a group of 7. There was myself, Ian, Brain, Spencer, Ally, Tala and Kai. I was so happy to see Kai again. I felt better that he was there and not so alone. Soon we became a family. No one could do anything to one person without expecting the rest of us to step in.

"For the next few years we worked and practiced. The seven of us where the top students and could defeat any lower rank kid easily. I learned that you had to hide your weaknesses and throw away you emotions. It was the only way to survive. Even so if you lost or you got injured because you weren't good enough, acting tough wouldn't save you from a right beating. We were ruled by the fist. Almost never with a gun or knife. That was too kind. One stab just hurt for a day or so. A beating would follow you for weeks."

"Your bluffing." interjected Tyson. "Your weren't beaten. Your just saying that so we will feel sorry for you." Hilary gave him a sharp jab in the ribs and told him to shut up. Kai looked like he was going to rip Tyson's head off. Anna just looked at him and said, "You think I'm kidding? Kai help me." Anna got up and turned around pulling her scarf away from her back. Kai also got up and lifted up the back of shirt. Anna however pulled it up higher then Kai had lifted so now you could see the back of her bra. She didn't care. She wanted to prove a point.

All down her back were scars upon scar. Long ones running the length of her back and what looked to be short deep ones. All of the astonished at the sight. Kai took one of his fingers and ran it down a scar, it looked as if it had been quite deep. It ran from the base of her neck, right down the center of her back following the spine to the base, which was covered by her pants. He had tended to many of these scars, but he did not recognized this one. He cringed his eyebrows and asked, "When did you get this one?" retracing the line. She turned around, putting down her shirt and striating her scarf and whispered "Shortly after you left." She sat back down and continued her story. Kai just stood there for a moment then slowly followed her down. Did he cause her this? Is it his fault she has a line running down her back?

"Dose that look like a bluff? Once in a while my Grandfather would come to visit. I hated him with such a great passion the next few beybattles I fought, I would totally incinerate the opponent's blade. But when I was 7 he died. They said he died in an accidental death. But I know Voltaire killed him. I know it. And I didn't shed a single tear for him. Not after what he had done.

"When we were 9 Boris thought Kai should be the first to be taken to the next level. He gave him Black Dranzer. Then I think you know what happens. The Abby came down magnificently. A lot of my friends died in the explosion. Kai thankfully got away and disappeared. They quickly re-built the Abby and life went on. But now with Kai gone more pressure was put on us. Especially me. Being so close to Kai they thought I had something to do with Kai's disappearance plus now I was the top blader. Hell just became worse. Thankfully a short while after we devised a plan to get out. We had planned right to the last detail. But they where on step a head of us. We were caught and sent to the dungeons. All of us except Ally. I don't what happened to her. If she got caught or if she got away. I wish I new. The rest of us got the worst beating of our lives. Tala, Ian, Brain and Spencer got off a little better than I did. I told Boris and Voltaire that it was my idea. I was out of commission for a good 3 months.

"This didn't dampen the guy's hope though. The boys had come up with a fool proof plan to get me out. When they told me I didn't want to go through with it. I wasn't going to leave them. But they could see me suffer anymore and persuaded me to do it. It worked too, and I got out. I traveled around for awhile training with many different people so that one day I can make Voltaire pay for what he has done. But everywhere I go there hunting me.

"Thats my story. You can chose wither or not you want me to be your coach. Just know this. Your the only other people I have told this story to besides Kai. Don't spread it a round. Plus I'm doing this as a favor to Hiro. " Anna got up, dusted off her pants and walked away. No one had intentions of stopping her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

such a sad chap. Hoped you liked it though. Poor Anna. well R R. Kaiolas


	5. 5 The Phoenix of the Blue Flame

-1I'm back. Hope you like this one. srry took so long i cant upload stoies on my computer and have to go my friends house. having writers block so yah. storm-of-insanity- Yes Kai does have scars. and i wont say anything about tara right now

Disclaimer I do not own beyblade or Kai or Tala (crying) and all you get if you sue me is a chip, a half full can of pop and my science homework so yah you don't want that.

**The Phoenix of the Blue Flame **

Anna wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. She couldn't believe she just told these people that she hardly new, her story. How could she be so stupid. She walked until she found a cliff over looking the water. Even though her element was fire she always felt at home near the water. She sat down at the edge a curled up into a ball. What had happened to her? Was she becoming soft? she asked herself. A tear slipped from her crimson eyes. Her life once again had become pointless.

The rest of they BladeBreakers couldn't believe what had just happened. They were still contemplating what had just been told to them. Kai was the first to rise. He watched her turn the corner and sighed. This little event could mean trouble, but right now the best thing was to leaver her alone. He turned to the rest of the group. "Aren't you gonna go after her?" Hilary screamed at him. He just looked at her. She could see the worry in his eyes that only a girl could pick up. "Right now she needs to be alone. If we go after her she'll just become more upset." he responded in a dead tone. "How does that work?" asked Hilary intently.

"By going after her you guys think its a sign of comfort and closer. To Anna it means you feel sorry for you. That you pity her and believe she is weak. Anna's not big on attention. The only attention she likes is when she wins a beybattle. All the rest is just... Her mind works differently from ours in many ways. She's smart and can find away out of any danger. She keeps telling herself to get better. Thats how she forgets the past is by training. By telling you her story it has brought up the past and the demon that has been living in her for years. I advise you when she returns to not say anything about it and act as if nothing happened. If you fuss over this she will only beat herself up. I'll let you guys think about it." Kai turned on his heel and walked off.

With Kai He had no idea where he was going. All that he needed was a break from the group. He couldn't believe how heartless they could be. If anything happened to Anna because of this, he would hold them responsible. He needed to clear his head. Deciding to walk down by the beach he took a left at the bridge and followed the river.

Back with B.B. The rest of the team ganged up on Tyson. They were all asking him what he was thinking when he got Anna to tell her story. Rei was ready to kick his ass. Max and Daichi where holding Hilary back so she didn't rip Tyson's head. Hiro and Grandpa ran out of the house to see what all the commotion was about. At this point Rei was attacking Tyson and Max and Daichi were trying desperately to hang on to Hilary. Kenny had coward behind one of the stumps.

Hiro pulled Rei of Tyson and Grandpa caught Hilary as she broke free of her captures. Everyone was shouting at one another and trying to get free from who ever was hang on to them. "Stop it!" Hiro yelled, "What the hell is going on. Where's Anna and Kai?" Rei was the first to answer, "Tyson upset Anna so she left and Kai went to look for her." "Upset her? How?" Hiro wield around to Tyson. "What did you do to her?" He snarled grabbing Tyson by the collar and shaking him. "I didn't do anything. It's all her fault and her 'I can do anything and you can't' attitude." Tyson protested "He told her she was a 'spoiled brat' and that she should run to daddy'". Shouted Rei from the restraint of Max and Daichi. Hiro turned back to Tyson and spat, "If anything happens to her you will wish you had never opened your big mouth. I told you not to taunt her and what do you do? You set her off. Now I want you, Kenny, Daichi and Grandpa to stay here if she comes back. Max, Rei, Hilary, and myself will go looking for her. If you here anything call us on our cells. Rei you got your cell?" Rei nodded. "Alright be back before sundown. Oh and Tyson you better apologize to her and treat her better when she comes back."

The search party split up with Hiro and Hilary on one team and Rei and Max on the other. All of them determined to find Anna and Kai. But Rei, Hilary and Max couldn't help thinking of what Kai had said earlier about Anna. "Umm...Hiro?" "What?" Hilary was a little taken back by his response but summoned up enough courage and asked, "Kai said that by going after Anna she thinks we're pitying her and that it make her feel weak. So don't you think we should let her come back on her own or let Kai find her and settle her down?" Hiro just stopped dead in his tracks. He had forgotten how venerable she was right now. He just hung his head. He could believe how bad of a friend he was. All he was thinking was to find and hope she didn't do anything drastic. "Your right. It would only complicate things more. Lets go back." With that they turned around and headed home; calling up Rei and Max telling them to do the same. Both of them relived to be heading back.

With Kai. Kai walked a long the water line of the shore. The sun was setting and it was getting colder. He was worried about hypothermia or worse. He was desperately trying to think where Anna could be. Were would be a comfort place be for her?

Even though they had know each other for a long time he didn't know how she had changed since not seeing her in the last six years. Kai sighed. How was he going to find her. Just a fools chance he looked up onto a cliff looking out the water and sitting there was black figure that looked like a very odd ball. Then it hit him, 'Anna always used like to curl up into balls when she was upset. Plus she always liked the water.' With out a moment to lose he sprinted to the base of the cliff trying to find a path that led up to the top. He found one and ran straight to the top. A couple of times nearly tripping over rocks and roots. All he could think about was getting to Anna. Finally he reached the top and sure enough Anna was there curled up in a ball looking out across the water. Catching his breath he walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder while sitting down.

She got startled from the touch of another person. she was sure that no one would find her here. She raised her head to see who the hand belonged to. At the sight of Kai she leaned against him. In his arms she was safe now and nothing bad could happen. She buried her face into his chest. She never want to let go of him again.

Kai was so relived that he found her. Also that she hadn't done anything to hurt herself. She was safe and unharmed. He was glad when she used him to shelter herself from the world around. He wrapped his arms tightly around her not wanting to let go. He could feel a little wetness on his shirt which told him she was crying. It was good for because she had been holding it in all these years.

Right then and there the world and its pain melted away and all that was left where two phoenixes, one red, one blue, flying together in the night's sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Short chapter. but I thought I should leave it there because it so powerful and meaningful... Ok I know that was cheesy but I really like that last paragraph and theres nothin you can do about it. Well see you later. R R please Kaiolas


	6. 6 Understanding the World

-1Hi again. New chap. took me a while to write.

Disclaimer I do not own beyblade or Kai or Tala (crying) and all you get if you sue me is a chip, a half full can of pop and my science homework so yah you dont want that.

**Understanding the World **

Hiro was getting more and more worried. What could be keeping them. Could she have done what he was thinking? No. He had to stay positive. Kai probably found her and took her to his house to settle down. Everything will be just fine.

Kai walked through the door. He was holding Anna tightly to his side and talking to her in Russian. He was glad they where safe. "Guys they're back!" He announced to the team. They all came in from different rooms. All of them glad for the return of they're leaders. Hiro was the first to ask, "Are you guys all right?" Anna looked in no mode to talk to any of them so Kai answered for her. "We're fine. Anna will be fine but she refuses to speak English right now. All I think she needs is a good rest and a strong cup of tea." "You guys can go into to the room next to the main sleeping room. I'll make sure no goes in there. You can grabs your guys' beds and stuff from the other room. I'll bring some tea in, in a bit." Kai nodded thanks and led Anna to their room.

The rest of the group stayed silent and watched them leave. All of them still looked worried. Anna had an expression that between going to faint and I hate you all. They could only wait and see what the morning would bring.

With Anna and Kai Walking off they went to the first room and grabbed their beds and what ever else they needed from there stuff. Both of them anticipating returning to that room the next night. They settled into the room next door and sat down on there beds. All the while not saying a word to each other. Anna stared at the floor and Kai stared at Anna. The only sounds where the noises coming from the other people in the house. Kai was the first to speak, (in Russian) "There good people. You just need time to get to know them. Give them time. I talked to them and I will again. So are you going to stay?" Anna continued to stare at the floor but answered. "It depends if they want me here. Unless they don't want me, I'm staying. Its the safest thing right now."

She looked up at Kai who had a puzzled face. "Voltaire and Boris tracked me. I was managed to get away and go into hiding. I was under the guard of the Saint Shields. Then I bumped into Hiro one day. We got to talking and he asked if I would come and train his team for the up and coming World Championships. I agreed because it would keep me safe for a while and I could have some fun kicking your guys ass for a while then train you up. Plus it gave me the chance to see you." She looked deep into his eyes. There she found confusion and worry. She put her hand on his cheek. He leaned into it and a silver tear slipped from his firey eye. This was the first time Anna had seen Kai cry in years. In fact the last time Kai had cried was when they're houses burnt down. Anna moved closer to Kai and brought his head to her chest. She held him tight to her body and stroked his head. They talked for a long time; then when the stars were about to go to sleep only then did they sleep.

The next morning Anna a woke and looked at her watch. 9:00 o'clock. She couldn't believe she slept for that long. She rarely slept past 7:00. (Wired I know but I'm like that so you can kiss my ass.) Kai was gone and the sun was shinning through the cracks of the outside door. For some reason she was still tired but she got dressed any ways and walked out to the kitchen. Everyone else was up when she walked in all sleepy. She felt quite stupid because everyone looked at her as she entered. Kai came over and checked her temperature and kissed on the cheek. "Feeling better?" he asked in English. "Why didn't you wake me up?" She responded in Russian. Kai was determined to get her speaking in English so everyone could understand. "I thought you needed a sleep in day. Besides you were up late last night and your still tired. Now answer me in English." She glared at him and said "I'm going outside."

She walked out into the yard. She felt wired being in there with those people. Outside she found Grandpa doing his morning routine of meditating and Tai Chi. "Morning Dude. How you feeling?" He asked as she came over to join him in his daily warm up. He always called her dude even though he called Hilary Dudet or home girl. He respect the fact that she rather be treated as one of the guys. "Fine thanks. Can I join you?" She asked in a mono tone. Grandpa smiled and responded in his usual strange ways, "Can a phoenix fly." Anna hid a smile and joined him in Tai Chi.

With the Everyone Else Hiro sighed. He wish he could do something. He turned back to Kai and asked, "What can we do?" Kai looked in the direction that Anna had gone and answered, "Nothing I guess. I don't know how much she has changed over the last six years and she not telling me what did. So I'm in the same postion your in. But give her to noon. She'll begin to come around then." "You sure we can't do anything at all?" asked Max. "It's up to you guys. But I'm not translating for you guys. I'll be back in an hour. I got to go pick something up." Kai out the door without saying another word.

"I say we ditch her. After all she lets 'US 'decide if we want her as her coach. Am I right?" They didn't even need to turn around because they knew only Tyson would say that. But he was right. Anna had left this decision to them. "I say we take a vote." Kenny suggested, trying to be fair. The group just dismissed him and started fighting over whether Anna should stay or not. Of course that meant everyone against Tyson.

Rei couldn't take much more of this. All he could think about was Anna. Even when she was sad she was beautiful. He stilled loved Mariah but when she went back to China they agreed that they would see other people. He decided to take a walk. No one noticed him leave of course. He walked out to the garden and as he turned the corner he saw her. She was doing Tai Chi with Grandpa. She looked so beautiful in the morning light. As he watched her and remembered how she looked last night, and how close she was to Kai. Could he take a chance? Besides Kai and Anna hadn't seen each other in six years. And what if they're friendship was like sister and brother. He would chance it.

He snapped back into reality seeing that Anna and Grandpa had finished. This was a good time to talk to her. He walked over and was nearly hit by her.

Anna hadn't seen him coming and was startled when she all of a sudden saw a figure in her path. She stopped short of hitting him. Stepping back she looked up at him and asked "Can I help you?" Rei just stood there and blinked for a second then swallowed his pride and asked "Um... do you want to go get a coffee or something? I mean you don't have to if you don't want but..." "Are you asking me out?" Anna cut him short. Rei diverted his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair before saying, "Not exactly. But just as a friend." Anna cocked her. She wasn't sure what going on but said, "Sure why not"

Anna told Grandpa where they where if anyone asked. Then the two of them walked into town to a little coffee shop out of the way, by the river. They each got a caffeine loaded drink curtsy of Rei and sat outside and looked at the water. Neither of them spoke for awhile, then Rei broke the silence. "So you've known Kai for a while? I guess you guys are really close then?" Anna continued to stare at the water and said, "Yes to the first. And yes and no to the second." Rei looked at her inquisitively and asked, "Why is that?"

At first she wondered if should open up to Rei. After all she barley knew him. She didn't know how well he could take what she had to say; or if indeed she could not take it herself. But Kai's voice popped into her head saying, 'There good people. You just need time to get to know them. Give them time.' If this was to work she would have to give up little bits of herself that she rather keep personal.

"Well we were really tight growing up but...after Kai left the Abby we didn't keep in contact in case it was traced. So our lives have been separate for six years now. Now where together we can't just pick up where we left off. Too much has happened to both of us."

Rei watched some walkers by. It was one of those ocward silence moments. Anna looked at Rei and asked, "So do you have a special someone?" Rei turned to look look at her a little shocked. Then smiled. It was only right that she asked this because he had asked her. "Well I'm oringanly from China. But you already know that. Um... Mariah was a girl I grew up with and...we became close. But then I left we didn't see each other for a while. But the feelings where still there. But the last three years we still held on to that feeling but it has dwindled. So when she returned to China we a greed to not hold on to it completely and let us explore our options."

He didn't know why but it felt totally natural to speak to Anna. Like talking to an old friend. It was amazing. He never thought he could find someone like this. He just stared at her drink her coffee and admiring her beauty in the almost high sun. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. This feeling made him feel like he could do anything. He would fight for Anna. Even if it was against Kai. He felt he could beat him (though deep in side he knew that he would get pulveriszed).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- end of chap. 6. this chapter took along time for me to right. So it may suck and be rushed but its good enough. I'll let you decied. R R please and thank you. Kaiolas


End file.
